Mummymon's Love
by TheAmp
Summary: Mummymon must win Arukenimon and the Digital World's freedom in a Dark Tournament in the Shadow World.
1. Dark and Cold

Chapter One: "Dark and Cold"

"Mummymon!", cried a familiar femanine voice, "Mummymon! Help me!"

"Arukenimon!", the masculine voice called back, "Where are you!" Mummymon had shot up into a sitting position from lying down. He found himself in a very shadowy graveyard. "Arukenimon!"

A sob or two was heard from his beloved arachnid woman, "I-it's dark... A-and cold h-here." Her voice echoed throughout the area. She was no longer of the world Mummymon sat in. A small gust of wind knocked his hat off his head. He quickly stands, rambunctiously looking around, "Arukenimon! Tell me! Please! Where are you!"

"A-am I blind?", she seems to not have heard him at all, "I-it's all black here! I-I can't move! It's s-so c-cuh-cold!" She appeared to be crying, and deathly frightened.

Mummymon ran a very small distance away from where she was and he hopped up onto a tall tombstone to get a better look, but what he saw appeared to be miles upon miles of a graveyard. He quickly turned around and looked behind him, seeing an old standing dead tree, and the graveyard faded into a baron wasteland. On the horizon, a blood-red sky outline it neverendingly, and the red faded into black as it came over his bald head. Dark? Cold? Mummymon looked above himself, "Arukenimon!"

She didn't answer back in words, she only cried. "I-I'm all alone...", she says rather faintly. All of a sudden, she screamed as if she was either in pain of severe fear.

"ARUKENIMON!", cried Mummymon. Since Arukenimon didn't answer him from the beginning, he knew she couldn't hear him, yet it was natural to keep calling her name, hoping and praying she would hear him. He leaped off the tombstone and ran in one direction but not too far. He now, could no longer hear her sobs, or her cries. She was gone. Perhaps they were dead and she completely crossed over? Maybe this is their personal hell? To be separated. The poor lonely man plopped onto his arse, his head hung, sobbing himself. He shed rusty tears and mourned for her possible death. His chest began to hurt. The pain in his heart would make even MaloMyotismon's most devastating attack seem like relief.

"M-mu love", he sobbed, "My only true love. H-how could I be so vain in your avengence. I-I should've thought and wait for you to be reborn. B-but now that you have no one to return to... Because I died... Y-you can't come back to me..." The poor mummy cried his heart out. Crying seemed to be the only thing that relieved his chest pain on the outside. He loved her very much, and he just couldn't believe she was gone.

After a while of crying, he dried his rusty tears and morbidly looked around, seeing tombstones. Tombstones of all different shapes and sizes. Of all different shades and textures. All of those blank tombstones----------------wait... Blank?

The lonely man got up in curiosity on all fours and crawled to the nearest tombstone. A tall one. One that seemed to have represented an important deceased being. He looked at the sides and the back. No inscription of anything. No names or death dates engraved. Perhaps it was a regular unknown slave that died? No. It would have a number on it, and this tombstone had no number at all. No markings of any kind.

He looked at another tombstone------same. Plain, grey, rough-surfaced rock. Display props? Fake graves? Maybe. He grabbed his cane and shoves it into the ground where a coffin would be. The cane went down four feet, and kept going. No coffin. He check another, and another. Still no coffin. What kind of graveyard was this place? No engravements on the tombstones, no coffins, no dead remains of anything but himself standing there. This wasn't a digimon graveyard or a realm his tombstone relied in. However, it was no figment of his imagination. There would be crows flying by or a cricket chirping, because he once went to the graveyard digital realm. This wasn't it. It was a complete copy. He must have been released into a rejected realm when his data was being transferred after his death to MaloMyotismon. He came back. He was back alive!

But maybe Arukenimon's data happened the same way... and she ended up somewhere far more horrifying beyond any virus digimon's dreams. The screams, the cries. It pained him, but he knew there was still hope to save her.

Being that as it may, a fake graveyard realm to make him think he was dead, there must have been a way out. He looked at his surroundings to find anything peculiar or different. All he saw was one dead tree about 7 meters southeast of him, and saw a hole near the base of the tree-trunk. He smirked, "Don't worry Arukenimon", he picks up his hat and puts it on, "I'll save you. And this time, it won't be in vain.", and he leaped into the hole of the tree-trunk and was sucked through a portal.

_**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:** Mummymon goes back to the Digital World and is given a digi-pass by Elecmon pardoning him as a good digimon so he can go eat at Digitamamon and Tapirmon's restraunt. How will the digimon in town treat their old addversary? How will Mummymon treat them?_


	2. The Shadow World

Chapter Two: "The Shadow World"

The portal consisted of a vaccuum-like force and many firey colors surrounding Mummymon. He came out at the other end of the portal, and landed in the digimon day-care on the soft ground.

"Uh? Wow, that was a soft landing", he says after he sat up. He looked around and saw he nearly landed on a digi-egg. All of a sudden, he started to care, and propped the digi-egg back up-right. He felt it was safe to care for others, especially the ones smaller than him. Because of the absence of Okinawa, he was a free digimon. He looked to his right at a mirror, his humanized blue outfit seemed torn and ripped. His hat was nearly in shreds, and his coat wouldn't close because it was torn open and some buttons were missing. So his bare, grey chest was exposed.

A Pabumon shivered and whimpered in coldness and fear. Mumymmon looked over to the young digimon, recognizing the look in his eye as one of the Gazimon that worked for Etimon all those years ago. Feeling sympathy for the young one, he took his ruined hat and had cut it down the side and wrapped the Pabumon in it like a blanket.

"Thank you very much, Mister!", replied the young Pabumon happliy.

Mummymon said nothing, because he was never happily thanked before. He only gave a little smile, morbid, but it was his reply. The man stood up and looked around, and found Elecmon rushing over towards him.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!", shouted the angered Elecmon, "Get away from those digi-babies and digi-eggs, fiend!"

Mummymon stood there and stared morbidly at him, not moving a muscle.

"You stay away! I know who you are! You work for Arukenimon! Now you wanna come back for revenge!"

The tall mummy looked down at the stout bunny digimon, sadly, and shook his head slowly. Elecmon was dumbfounded, "Huh?"

"Arukenimon and I... worked for Okinawa. We're out of his power now. But...", his voice trailed off a bit, "She's stuck in another world somewhere. Somewhere dark and cold. Where she can't move."

"How do you know?"

"I woke up in a fake digimon graveyard realm, and I heard her voice. I didn't see her though, and she couldn't hear me."

"Hm, odd. I don't recall of a place like that... or your fake graveyard you came from. Hey, how did you know it was fake?"

"There was nothing written on the tombstones, no coffins buried anywhere near them, and there was a portal in a tree. I say it's some sort of getaway or a realm where digimon are sent so they think they're dead."

"Ah, a trick realm. You'll find a lot of those. You sure Arukenimon wasn't sent to one of them?"

"She screamed and... that was the last I've heard of her."

"Oh, I'm... real sorry to hear about that. Listen...", he began scribbling something on a sheet of paper, "Take this digi-pass and go into town and get yourself something to eat."

"A digi-pass?"

"I'm one of the digimon protectors of this region, especially here at the day-care. That pass indicates to every other digimon that you are of no threat to them. Digitamamon and Tapirmon should get you something to eat with no trouble at all as long as you have that pass."

"Thank you."

Mummymon headed into town. He felt rather uneasy with all of the digimon staring at him with either hate or fear. The mummy minded his own business and didn't stare back. He said nothing and headed into the restraunt where Digitamamon and Tapirmon worked at.

"Oh, it's YOU again", says Digitamamon, "Look, we're NOT gonna let you go to that soup pool out back, you hear me!"

Mummymon remained silent and morbid, and laid the digi-pass on the counter.

The egg-shelled digimon looked at it, "Elecmon gave you a digi-pass?"

Mummymon nodded.

"Hmph, fine then." He signaled Tapirmon to serve their old addversary a bowl of soup.

Silently and politely without any slurping, Mummymon ate his soup. His morbid silence cause many digimon to mentally question.

"What's wrong? Did she dump you?", asked Digitamamon.

"No", the mummy replied coldly, "She's in a different world. Somewhere cold and dark. I didn't get to see her, but I heard her voice when i was in a fake realm. She says she couldn't move, and I know she couldn't hear me. I'm just trying to figure out a way to get her back. Without Okinawa's power breathing down our necks, we can live freely... But she's suffering somewhere. I... I-I just have to save her", he sheds a rusty tear.

"Ah, love", said an old voice, "One of the most powerful forces in all worlds."

Mummymon looked behind him and saw Jeni.

"I don't need your lecturing about love, old man", says Mummymon, "I know all about love, and I'm trying to save her."

"You can't save her unless you know where she is."

"Well then, do YOU know where she is?"

"Quite frankly, yes. From what you've described, Arukenimon appears to be in the Shadow World."

"And how would you know?"

"Well, judging by how you only heard her voice, and you saying you were in a fake realm... All fake realms aren't a universe within itself, it's just a thin, small realm. The portal you found was an easy, small portal you found that luckily linked to the Digital World. The Shadow World surrounds all fake realms created or destroyed. Apparently, where she was in the Shadow Wolrd was near the fake realm you were in. Fake realms can be so thin that sound can easily go through it."

"Tell me, how do i get there?", he begged desperately, raising his voice as he stood and took two steps towards Jeni.

"First of all, even if you knew how to get there, you still wouldn't survive."

"And why not!", he says, feeling angered by the old man's discouragement.

"Because the Shadow World is a dark universe populated by thousands, possibly millions of dark mega-leveled digimon. Rarely there are any female digimon, so my guess is Arukenimon's just a chew toy for them at the moment."

"How can I save her! How can I become a mgea-level!", he felt hope rise in him now.

"In order to become a mega-level, it would have to happen in a situation where you would need it the most. But the Shadow World isn't just a realm you can walk up to and knock on its door. They keep their gates closed until a Dark Tournament takes place."

"Dark Tournament?"

"Every few hundred eons, the Shadow World hosts a Dark Tournament consisting of any dark or virus-type digimon. Those dark and evil digimon from the Shadow World will ask us to have a digimon represent our world or it will be destroyed."

Mummymon paused, his expression of desperation turned into determination, "I'll go. I'll represent this world. I won't purposely lose to watch it be destroyed. This is my home, for Nubis' sake."

"Well, I don't see why not. But you must learn how the Dark Tournament will proceed once the representative is entered."

The mummy nodded, willing to take the chance.

"Eight dark or virus-type digimon will enter in the tournament. Each digimon will be paired with another for a fight. The winner of that fight will move up into the tournament and so on until there are two final digimon battling. Each battle will take place in a Shadow World Arena, much like the Digimon Colosseum, but with obstacles keeping the competitors inside the arena. The winner of the tournament will decide the Digtal World's fate and a desired second prize."

This was a perfect setting for Mummymon, but the only obstacle keeping it from being successful is the fact that he has never digivolved to his mega-form before, but it was his only chance of any hope of saving the woman he loved so much.

"Alright, I'll compete. Just tell me how to prepare and I promise you, I will win and make sure this world is safe from the Shadow World."

_**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: **Mummymon goes through preparations before competing in the Dark Tournament, but is confronted by DemiDevimon. What does DemiDevimon want with Mummymon? And why is he also determined for Mummymon to win?_


	3. The Cornermon

Chapter Three: "The Cornermon"

Mummymon went to the mountains and began training. He began lifting heavy rocks, carrying them up the mountain, down the mounatin, over cliffs, under cliffs. He did pusj-ups with rocks o his back, he did sit-ups with heavy rocks tied to his torso. He did all of this with only one thing on his mind, one woman, Arukenimon. Oh, how he wanted to hold her in his arms, hold her close and tightly, letting no harm come to her. He day-dreamed as he trained, about living in a cabin by a beautiful lake with her, worrying about no evil digimon or pestering digi-destined kids. Making her smile, making her laugh. Now his heart began to pound hard with love as he trained harder and harder.

"Whoo boy", says a voice, "You're really pushin' yourself, aren'tchya?"

Mummymon looked up to a tree and saw DemiDevimon perching there, "What do you want? You little liar..."

"Oh no, this itme I'm not lying. To be honest, I wanna help ya out."

"And why would you wanna help me out?" He dropped a rock down a cliff.

"Because you and I share a common enemy."

The mummy raised the eyebrow he never had, "Oh really?"

"Yeah... Do you know a... MaloMyotismon?"

Mummymon froze in panic and slight fear, but mostly rage. He growled and says, "Yeah."

"Well rumors have it he's participating in the Dark Tournament."

"How is he an enemy of yours?"

"I use to be his henchman when he was just a Myotismon. He treated me like dirt and I'm tired of it. When I heard he was gonna be in the tournament, I wanted to represent the Digital World, but I can't get past this stupid rookie stage. But when I heard you were gonna respresent it, I had an idea."

"Yeah? Go on."

"I can help you out by being your cornermon."

"Hm? Like a manager?"

"Yeah. Besides, you're gonna need a few pointers if you go against MaloMyotismon. I can be like a second pair of eyes that can watch out for any weaknesses or open spots for you to attack. I can be the eyes in the back of your head if he attacks you from behind."

"Hmph. I don't need you."

"Oh, you're gonna need all the help you can possibly get."

"I don't need you or anyone else. Buzz off, ya stupid bat."

"Alright, fine. Have it your way", he went to fly away but he smirked, "But who's gonna be your messengermon to find out whether or not Arukenimon is okay?"

"What! Wait! Stop!"

The little bowlingball with wings turned back to Mummymon, "Yes?"

"...Alright, fine, you can help me. But no funny business, ya hear me?"

"Look buddy, all I want is to get revenge on MaloMyotismon and not miss his demise to your feet."

"DemiDevimon... Thank you."

The little bat grinned, "Hey, anything to watch that creep disappear for good."

DemiDevimon assisted Mummymon with his training in the mountains. It was good that he trained in the mountains because the air was slightly thinner there. If he strengthened himself greatly in the mountains with slightly thinner air, then in a valley where there is more air, there is a lesser chance of him running out of breath when running or fighting. Mummymon would sometimes change into his digimon form and practice on the punching bag and use rocks for target practice. he also changed his diet and strengthened his immune system in case any of the digimon he would be facing may have any diseases or viruses he could get. In any case, DemiDevimon's training tips helped him improve a lot.

There was a new type of training Mummymon was undergoing. DemiDevimon called it "Bump Training." Mummymon would stand up in a tree in his human form, shirtless, and fall out of a tall tree 3,000 times. This "Bump Training" would cause him to bleed and undergo pain, but his back would eventually harden into catalyst to where it would barely hurt at all.

Next, DemiDevimon asked assistance from digimon to be sparring partners. Mainly the smaller digimon would try to tackle Mummymon and he would have to dodge. The sparring digimon he would practice fighting physically with would be Leomon, Ogermon, and WereGarurumon.

His fighting ability and strength has greatly increase and his speed accelerated. He was definitely becoming and stronger, better digimon, and it was all thanks to DemiDevimon.

Now his training would excel into small missions of taking care of bad digimon like Garbagemon and invading Raremon. It all eventually became a one-hit knock-out mission because of how strong he became. He was probably as strong as BlackWarGreymon now.

BlackWarGreymon...

That digimon's name echoed in his mind, and during his break, he went alone up to a digimon memroial site on one of the mountains. He carved BlackWarGreymon's name in a stone tablet with the other names for his herioc effort when he sacrificed himself to help the digi-destined children. He felt sympathy for him, because BlackWarGreymon wasn't finding a strong aopponent, but a meaning for his life. Mummymon now felt he had lost a son he had never had, and wished he could have done something about it to prevent his death.

Before Mummymon went to bed one night, he said his prayers, and said he soley takes back all of the bad deeds and greedy tasks he has done, and wants to make up for it all. So as he lied in bed, he stared at the cieling, and felt this small thread of hope that Arukenimon was still alive. He could tell... that she was still calling for him.

**_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:_** _As the story switches to Arukenimon, we find her being tortured. But in what ways? And what exactly is she hoping for? _


End file.
